Ren'ai Hunter
from album TBA' ---- '''Released' April 11, 2012 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD DVD, Single V Recorded 2012 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Pyocopyoco Ultra 48th Single (2012) Next: TBA 50th Single (2012) ]] Ren'ai Hunter (恋愛ハンター, "Love Hunter") is the 49th Single of Morning Musume. It was released on April 11, 2012. This is Niigaki Risa's last single as a member of Morning Musume after 10 years. The Special Regular Edition has a solo song by Niigaki Risa, and it will be a cover of a Hello! Project song of Niigaki's choice. Tracklist CD Tracklist thumb|220px|right|Morning Musume - Renai Hunter (PV) #Ren'ai Hunter (恋愛ハンター) #Watashi ga Ite, Kimi ga Iru (私がいて 君がいる; I am here, You are here) #Ren'ai Hunter (恋愛ハンター) (Instrumental) Limited A Tracklist #Ren'ai Hunter (恋愛ハンター) (Close-Up Ver.) Limited B Tracklist #Ren'ai Hunter (恋愛ハンター) (Dance Shot Ver.1) Limited C Tracklist #Ren'ai Hunter (恋愛ハンター) (Dance Shot Ver.2) Limited D Tracklist #Ren'ai Hunter (恋愛ハンター) Special Graduation Edition #Ren'ai Hunter (恋愛ハンター) #Watashi ga Ite, Kimi ga Iru (私がいて,　君がいる) #Egao ni Namida ~Thank You! Dear My Friends~ (Niigaki Risa Cover Single) #Ren'ai Hunter (恋愛ハンター) (Instrumental) Single V Tracklist #Ren'ai Hunter (恋愛ハンター) (MV) #Making of (メキング映像) #Suki da na Kimi ga (LIVE Ver.) / Michishige Sayumi・Fukumura Mizuki from Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (好きだな君が（LIVE Ver.）／道重さゆみ・譜久村聖 モーニング娘。コンサートツアー2011秋 愛BELIEVE～高橋愛卒業記念スペシャル～より) Event V Tracklist #Ren'ai Hunter (Niigaki Risa Solo Ver.) (恋愛ハンター) (新垣理沙 Solo Ver.)) #Ren'ai Hunter (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) (恋愛ハンター) (道重さゆみ Solo Ver.)) #Ren'ai Hunter (Tanaka Reina Solo Ver.) (恋愛ハンター) (田中れいな Solo Ver.)) #Ren'ai Hunter (Mitsui Aika Solo Ver.) (恋愛ハンター) (光井愛佳 Solo Ver.)) #Ren'ai Hunter (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) (恋愛ハンター) (譜久村聖 Solo Ver.)) #Ren'ai Hunter (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) (恋愛ハンター) (生田衣里奈 Solo Ver.)) #Ren'ai Hunter (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) (恋愛ハンター) (鞘師里保 Solo Ver.)) #Ren'ai Hunter (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) (恋愛ハンター) (鈴木香音 Solo Ver.)) #Ren'ai Hunter (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) (恋愛ハンター) (飯窪春菜 Solo Ver.)) #Ren'ai Hunter (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) (恋愛ハンター) (石田亜佑美 Solo Ver.)) #Ren'ai Hunter (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) (恋愛ハンター) (佐藤優樹 Solo Ver.)) #Ren'ai Hunter (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) (恋愛ハンター) (工藤遥 Solo Ver.)) Members featured in single *5th gen: Niigaki Risa (Last Single) *6th gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *8th gen: Mitsui Aika *9th gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon *10th gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka TV Performances *2012.04.08 Music Japan *2012.04.13 Happy Music Trivia *The single will contain 5 Limited Edition (A-E). *It was rumoured that Pyocopyoco Ultra was going to be Niigaki Risa's graduation single, but these rumours are proven false. *The Special Edition Limited E will contain a special solo song of a past Hello! Project single, sung by Niigaki herself, because of her position of being the "longest enrolled member of Morning Musume". *Tsunku commented Ren'ai Hunter on Twitter himself, saying: "MM's new song is too cool. Will they be able to sing it? It'll be a fight with/for their skills. I wonder if 9th and 10th gen will be able to keep up with the dance for MM's new song". *This song is believed to be influenced by Dubstep, an European/American genre of music/dance. *Mitsui Aika, 10th generation members and 9th generation members Fukumura Mizuki, Suzuki Kanon, and Ikuta Erina received no solo lines in this single. *At the end of the MV, Niigaki Risa mouths "Morning Musume, daisuki". *This is the third single in which Mitsui Aika is not present in the dance shot due to injury. Oricon Chart Positions 'Total Sales: ' Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:2012 Singles Category:2012 Releases Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In